felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Got BFDI'd!/Transcript
Bible: Ugh. I'm so bored. Since I'm in The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show, Shape Havoc is cancelled. What should I do? {Evilbross appears for 5 seconds} Bible: What? Did I see Evilbross, the main antagonist of The Felipebross and Eddybross Show? Or The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. What should I do? {Lightbulb appears} Bible: That's it! There were some sequels to The BCE Stunt Show, so I should call the hosts of those object shows and its contestants, including my show and telling them to gather. {Hosts appear} Microphone (Object Neurosis): Oh. Hello Bible, what's up? Bible: I'm bored. Aventurine: Let's go to the cave right over there. Bullhorn: Okay then. {Scene cuts to cave} Remote (Item Illusion): Wow. It's dark in here. Bible: Anyone have a flashlight? MePhone3G: I do. {MePhone3G turns on flashlight} {Evilbross appears} Bible: Uh, hi? {Everybody except Evilbross screams} Bible: GET ME OUTTA HERE! {TNFB&EBS Intro} Bible: Hey Aventurine, Cylinder Seal, MePhone3G, Medicine, and Bullhorn. I shouldn't be hanging out with you all. Because, you never appeared in The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. Aventurine: We probably did. Me and Bullhorn appeared in an object show called Color Brawl. Microphone (Object Neurosis): Isn't that a color show. Aventurine: Yeah. It is an object and color show. It came before The Color Challenge. On 2012. September 1, 2012. I appeared in at the end of Episode 6, and in Episode 7, they did a challenge to find Pink. Bullhorn: I appeared in the movie. The Color Brawl Movie. It was released on March 8, 2013. Pink got captured again, but this time with her boyfriend, Blue. Cylinder Seal: Me and the rest appeared in The Koopatroopaman Movie 3. Koopatroopawomen got captured, but this time with Lily and Eugenbross. Bible: Was it released in 2018? Cylinder Seal: No. It was released in 2019. July 4, 2019. Evilbross: Did I just hear them? Cylinder Seal: Ship. {Evilbross locks the hosts in the Ban dungeon} Evilbross: You hosts aren't hosts anymore! Ban: Yeah Right? Evilbross: Ban? What are you doing here? Ban: We'll OBVIOUSLY, it's my dungeon so I am in charge. Evilbross: Ah, ok. {Scene cuts to Felipebross' House} {Meowflash slides to Lily and Megan} Meowflash: Sup ladies Megan: Ok, we had enough of you doing this. {Disc scratch} Meowflash: Oh, I mean, Hi guys! How's it going? Lily: It's fine, just facebookin' Febrezebross: Facebookin'? What does that mean? Meowflash: It means going on Facebook and doing the Facebook stuff. Febrezebross: Ah, ok. {Scene cuts to Ban's dungeon} Cylinder Seal: Bible, we need to tell all of the contestants to gather. Ban: Contestants? Contestants!? Did you tell the contestants to gather? Bullhorn: Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it? Huh, huh? Evilbross: Shush you fools! You have no good reason to talk! Remote (Item Illusion): No, you! Ban: That's it! We will trap all of your contestants! {Scene cuts to Radio's house} Radio: I'm so bored. I can't think of a challenge. {Phone rings} Radio: Hello? Bible: Is the creator the same creator of my object show? Radio: Yes. And, what can I do for a challenge? Microphone (Object Neurosis): My object show is the creator the same creator of your object show. Aventurine: Me too. Cylinder Seal: Me 3. MePhone3G: Me 4. Medicine: Me 5. Bullhorn: Me 6. Remote (Item Illusion): Me 7. Radio: Okay, okay, okay. The title of my object show is Inert Battle. The number of the contestants in my show are 156. There are 4 teams. There are 17 contestants eliminated. My show started on January 3, 2014. Which challenge should I do? Bullhorn: WHAT ABOUT THE ELIMINATION?!?! Radio: I already did it. I wasn't here at the elimination because of a hiatus. Aventurine: When did the- Radio: September 27, 2014. So, the next challenge is going be to rescue you all. MePhone3G: Thanks! {Scene cuts to Inert Battle} Orange Candy Cane: I am so bored! Green Apple: Hi Orange Candy Cane! {Orange Candy Cane screams like a girl and runs away} Green Apple: *sigh* Nobody likes me! Time for sui- Radish: Green Apple! Wanna play a game? Green Apple: Yay! I now have a friend! Radish: Lets play Frozen! Green Apple: I'm Anna, your Elsa. Radish: Kk, Let it go, L- Syringe: SHUT UP! YOU BEASTY SLIMY IDIOTS! I WILL STUFF YOU IN A FREDDY SUIT! Radish: Like OMG, why are you such a jerk, Syringe. Syringe: BECAUSE OF NOTHING! GET OUT OF MY WAY, FRIGGITS! {Syringe punches Radish to the Sun} Green Apple: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Syringe: Kicked her in the sun, blind. Green Apple: I'M NOT BLIND YOU IDIOT! Now Radish is gone forever! How will she get revived? Anime Studio Pro 7: Did somebody say REVIVE? I will help this! {Anime Studio Pro 7 draws Radish back to life} Radish: I'm alive again, yay! This was my 20th time I died today! Syringe: How did you, IDIOT! I WILL R- {Anime Studio Pro 7 draws an moustache on Syringe} Syringe: Huh? NO! Anime Studio Pro 7: This is a lesson for you! Syringe: GRRRR!!!!!! {Scene cuts to Felipebross' House} Koopatroopaman: I'm bored. Vardan023: Me too, what shall we do? Koopatroopaman: Hmm, maybe we can d- Felipebross: GUYS! RED ALERT! Koopatroopaman: Say whaaaaat? {Claw grabs Felipebross' House and everyone screams, Claw flies to Ban Dungeon} Ban: And, THERE YOU ARE! Foolipebross! Felipebross: Hey, stop calling me that! Ban: What? Are you crying? You will soon! Evilbross: We will send you to a never discovered planet ever in the world, OBJECTVERSE!!! {Camera cuts to Felipebross and the others while a cricket sound is playing} Vardan023: Whaaaa? Ban: That's right, you will be sent in a extremely a half of short time! MWHAHAHA! {Portal comes out from golden hole} Ban: SO LONG, FOOLIPEBROSS! {Cage flies to portal while everyone screams and then portal vanishes} Ban: This serves them right, Plan 5c, done! And for plan 6.... TO BAN PEOPLE AGAIN! {Ban and Evilbross laughs evilly. Scene cuts to inside of portal, while items fly away} Koopatroopaman: Is it me or this is a rabbit hole? {Book hits Koopatroopaman} Koopatroopaman: Ugh! What is this? Wikipediabross: It's the Objectverse Law from 1996! But still used. Koopatroopaman: Ok, no killing innocents unless if they're evil, No green top hats, No eating Candy Canes at school, no burning, no peeing on the floor, no filming a movie at the cinema and sending it to ObjectTube illegally, no piracy, blah blah blah. Lithuanianbross: Tai yra taisyklės? / Those are the rules? Wikipediabross: Yes. Eddybross: We're almost here! Gobba: Here goes nothing! {Everyone screams and cage flies to Objectverse} Lithuanianbross: Tai buvo netikėta. / That was unexpected. Latvianbross: Kā mēs izvairīties? / How will we escape? Estonianbross: Mul on see võlukepp et Termostaat andis mulle. / I have this wand that Thermostat gave to me. Galicianbross: Quen é Termostato? / Who's Thermostat? Blue Planet: What do you think? Duh. A contestant in Anthropomorphous Adventures. Lithuanian: Ne! Jis reiškia iš Antropomorfinė Miestas. / No! He means from Anthropomorphic City. Irishbross: Ná bíodh imní ort. Beidh an seamair ádh linn a fháil amach. / Don't worry. This lucky clover will help us get out. Ukrainianbross: Одне питання. Є конюшина магія? / One question. Is a clover magic? Irishbross: Mar sin cad é? / So what? Ukrainianbross: Телебачення буде працювати. У мене є цей Новий канал. / Television would work. I have this Novyi Kanal. Novyi Kanal: Так. Я Новий канал. / Yep. I'm Novyi Kanal. Russianbross: Неважно. Вытащи нас отсюда. / Whatever. Get us out of here. Orange Candy Cane: Where's Radio? Sweet Potato : I don't know! Maybe he is busy. {Cage hits Sweet Potato} {Orange Candy Cane screams like a girl again and runs away} Snowcone: Huh? Who are you guys? Arabicbross: ونحن على كائن مشاهدة القديمة المستكشفين! / We are the Ancient Object Show explorers! Snowcone: Cool! You speak Arabic? Say Battle for Dream Island in Arabic. Arabicbross: معركة جزيرة الحلم. / Battle for Dream Island. Snowcone: Cool! Pink Leafy Clones: Hello! Our name is Pink Leafy Clones! And we eat Spaghetti! {Pink Leafy Clones eat Spaghetti} Koopatroopaman: (Whisper to Vardan023) Ok, this is weirder than Shape Havoc. Pink Leafy Clone 700: Like OMG, they're non-objects! Snowcone: But they do have object limbs, eyes and mouths. Koopatroopaman: What? No! We don't have- Nevermind. We do. Gobba: I want Spaghetti Pink Leafy Clone 321: Yeah, but first, be pink. Anime Studio Pro 7: Wait, I got this. {Anime Studio Pro 7 paints Gobba to Pink and Pink Leafy Clone 666 throws Spaghetti on Gobba} Gobba: Yummy! {Gobba scoffs Spaghetti in his mouth} Pink Leafy Clone 21: What are you guys doing here? Dodgebross: We got sent here because of two STUPID guys called Evilbross and Ban. Pink Leafy Clone 666: I CAME TO HAUNT YOU ALL! {Pink Leafy Clone 100 slaps Pink Leafy Clone 666} Pink Leafy Clone 100: Glad you came here! Boatbross: GLAD? We been tortured by being sent here! Stupid pink leafy clone! Pink Leafy Clone 1: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO OUR CLONES! Boatbross: Err, I mean... {Boatbross gets zapped by a laser gun} Nachobross: YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIEND! Pink Leafy Clone 1: DO YOU WANT TO BE ZAPPED TOO? Nachobross: No, no no no! Pink Leafy Clone 1: That's what I thought. Koopatroopaman: So anyway, who created you clones? Pink Leafy Clone 246: Our master created the Leafy cloner, but it had a glitch, so thats why we're PINK!Category:Transcripts